At present, the password application system applied in the communication terminal, such as a mobile phone, mainly relates to, for example, the pin password or password set with the mobile phone. And the traditional character type password used as an important means has the security problem itself, for example, it is very easy to be cracked since there are only 94 traditional characters. Once the character type password is cracked, it will cause very severe security problem to the user.